Malentendus
by Laael
Summary: Trois one-shots avec trois couples... Que dire de plus ? Le résumé ? Le titre le fait à sa place Héhé! Alice Nine


Titre : When winter's coming...

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Je les veuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !

Pairing(s) : Ahah ~ Vous verrez bien x)

« Dulung ! »

Nao sursauta , et se jeta sur son ordinateur.

_Hiro-to -| Listen to « Alice in Wonderland » _**est en ligne.**

Le batteur eut un sourire, et double-cliqua sur le pseudo du petit guitariste.

**Nao ~ **_Poulpe`_ dit :

-HIROTOOOOOOOOOO ! (L)

**Hiro-to** -| _Listen to « Alice in Wonderland »_ dit :

-Mes oreilles virtuelles ! T.T

**Nao ~** _Poulpe`_ dit :

-... Disoulé...

**Hiro-to** -| _Listen to « Alice in Wonderland »_ dit :

-Bon, j'te pardonne. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi …

**Nao ~** _Poulpe`_ dit :

-Oh ! C'est gentil !

**Hiro-to** -| _Listen to « Alice in Wonderland »_ dit :

-Je te reconnais pas là Nao-san O.x

**Nao ~** _Poulpe` _dit :

-J'ai changé de coupe, c'est pour ça ! Et puis j'ai un peu bronzé aussi...

_**Hiro-to** -| Listen to « Alice in Wonderland » a changé son pseudo en **Hiro-to** -| Toraaa (L)_

Nao se figea derrière son écran, fixant le « Toraaa (L) ». Qu'est ce que.. ? Il resta sans bouger, incapable de dévier son regard.

**Hiro-to** -| _Toraaa (L) _dit :

-Ahah ! Bien sur ! XD. Mais c'est vrai tien ! T'as changé de look, ne ? Alors ? T'es comment maintenant ?

Nao fixa son clavier. Répondre ? Ne pas le faire ? Il secoua la tête, laissant ses mains sur ses hanches, s'agrippant désespérément à son jean.

**Hiro-to** -| _Toraaa (L)_ dit :

-Nao ?

-Naaoo ?

Le batteur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il laissa la conversation allumée, et sortit de sa chambre. Il ouvrit son frigo, en sortit de la glace au chocolat, et resta planté dans la cuisine, une cuillère à café et la glace dans les mains, durant quelques minutes. Il ne put, bien sur, pas résister à la tentation d'aller voir ce que le guitariste lui disait, et retourna s'asseoir devant son PC.

**Hiro-to** -| _Toraaa (L)_ dit :

-Nao ? T'es là ?

-... J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

-Nao, répond s'il-te-plaît...

-Putaiiiiiiin ! Mais répond !

Le batteur regardait tout ce que le blond lui avait envoyé, mangeant lentement le chocolat glacé. Plus la conversation avançait, plus le guitariste le suppliait de lui répondre, et lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

**Hiro-to** -| _Toraaa (L)_ dit :

-Nao... Répond... S'il-te-plaît... T.T

Nao posa sa glace sur le bureau, et consentit à répondre, troquant son amabilité avec...

**Nao ~** _Poulpe`_ dit :

-J'ai rien à dire. Pourquoi je répondrais ?

Hiroto écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, mais, qu'est ce qu'il a ? » marmonna-t-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répondit.

**Hiro-to** -| _Toraaa (L)_ dit :

-Ben, je te pose une question : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

_**Nao ~ **Poulpe` a changé son pseudo en **Kill me now (U)**_

**Kill me now (U)** dit :

-Depuis quand tu sors avec Tora ?

**Hiro-to** -| _Toraaa (L) _dit :

-Ben... Jamais... C'est pour ça que tu répondais pas ? Tu es... Jaloux ?

_**Kill me now (U)** est maintenant hors ligne._

« Oh. Merde. »

Hiroto fixait son écran, sans savoir quoi faire. Si il s'était déconnecté, c'est qu'il avait raison... Ne ? Il attrapa donc son téléphone et composa le numéro du batteur.

_« Hey ! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nao ! Je suis visiblement pas disponible... Merci de laisser un message ! Et ce, sans saturer ma boîte vocale ! Ciaooo ~ »_

La voix stressante d'une femme remplaça celle du batteur. Hiroto hésita, puis se lança.

« J... C'est Hiroto... Tu... Oh merde... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Nao-San ? Je comprend rien... J'ai fait un truc de travers ? Ou j'ai dit un truc que je devais pas dire ? Et que viens foutre Tora au milieu de la conversation ?... Rapelle moi, s'il-te-plaît... »

Hiroto raccrocha, et fixa son téléphone quelques secondes. Il serra les lèvres, éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coucher.

« Nao, c'est quoi cette tête que tu tires ?

-Si on te le demande Saga, tu diras que tu sais pas. »

Le bassiste haussa les sourcils, et hocha lentement la tête. Son colocataire le lui dirait en temps voulu. Ça devait faire une semaine environ que le batteur tirait une tronche de dix kilomètres, et c'était tombé en plein milieu de leurs mini-vacances. L'air de rien, le bassiste s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il le regarda, ou plutôt, l'observa, ses jambes repliées sur son torse, son regard, faussement intéressé par la télévision, semblait plus vide que jamais. Saga se sentait horriblement inutile, et il détestait cette sensation. Il poussa un soupir, et se concentra sur le film prêté par Reita. Du moins, il essayait de se concentrer dessus... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Nao de manière plutôt régulière. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, et regarda le jeune homme.

« Il faut programmer une répétition... Ne ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« … Haï... On est censés avoir repris depuis trois jours... »

Le batteur hocha la tête, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Saga eut juste le temps d'apercevoir environ trente appels manqués avant de voir fenêtre des messages.

« Demain ? » proposa le bassiste.

Nao hocha la tête, et tapa le sms. Le châtain vit son doigt hésiter, puis sélectionner un contact. Le brun soupira, et envoya le message.

« T'as un problème avec l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda Saga.

« Si on te le demande...

-OK, j'ai compris ! » le coupa-t-il avec un petit rire.

Le batteur eut un sourire, et regard de nouveau l'écran, mettant un point final à la conversation.

Le bassiste fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un cri venant de la chambre du batteur. Il sortit en courant de la sienne, et le rejoignit. Il le retrouva, en pleurs, les jambes repliées sur son torse. Saga s'approcha, et s'installa au bord du lit. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et le secoua doucement. Nao le regarda, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement.

« Ça va aller Nao-san ?

-Tu... Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? » bredouilla-t-il timidement.

Le châtain écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis eut un sourire attendrit et se coucha à ses côtés, le sentant immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Il entoura le batteur de ses bras, et laissa le sommeil l'envahir de nouveau.

Nao se bornait à essayer d'enfoncer la clef dans le mauvais sens. Il avait mal dormi, enchaînant cauchemars sur cauchemars. Saga le regardait faire, refrénant un fou rire.

« Et si tu essayais dans l'autre sens petit-Nao-tout-endormi. Je pense que ça marcherait ! » proposa-t-il.

Le batteur lui tira puérilement la langue, mais écouta tout de même sa proposition. Il lâcha un « Oooh ! » admiratif quand la clef tourna. Le bassiste éclata de rire, et poussa le brun à l'intérieur. Nao se jeta littéralement sur sa batterie, tandis que son ami allumait les lumières et le chauffage. Celui-ci l'entendit taper sur son « jouet » comme un gamin, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il n'avait posé aucune question au leader quant à ses cauchemars de la nuit dernière. Nao, lui, avait juste marmonné un « Désolé » quand ils s'étaient réveillés par la suite.

Le batteur s'acharnait sur son instrument comme un malade. Saga s'approcha de lui, et lui ôta les baguettes des mains.

« Garde ton énergie pour autre chose petit baka. » fit-il avec un sourire.

Nao fit la moue, puis lui tourna puérilement le dos. Le bassiste eut un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se pencher à son oreille pour y marmonner :

« Ou bien... Dépense la pour autre chose... »

Le batteur se figea.

« T'avais juste à me le dire que tu voulais que je dormes avec toi, pas besoin d'attendre un cauchemar !

-Saga... Je...

-Je déconne Nao ! Relax quoi ! »

Le batteur poussa un soupir de soulagement au moment où Hiroto entrait dans la pièce. Il se figea, et se cacha derrière ses caisses. Le bassiste l'interrogea du regard, ou du moins, essaya de l'interroger du regard, sans réponse. Il se pencha de nouveau à son oreille.

« C'est lui ? » chuchota-t-il.

Nao hésita, puis hocha timidement la tête. Saga se redressa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Hey, Hiro-kun ! Tu vas bien ? »

Hiroto regarda brièvement Nao, puis sourit à Saga.

« On fait aller, et toi ? » répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Mal dormi, envie de dormir, mais ça va !

-Mal dormi ? Qui est la victime ?

-Nao ! » répondit Saga, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Hiroto, qui s'était affalé sur le canapé, ne s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le concerné qui, quant à lui, écarquillait les yeux, foudroyant presque le bassiste du regard. Le guitariste détourna le regard, prit sa tête entre ses mains, et commença, inconsciemment, à se taper la tête contre la table basse en face de lui.

POV Hiroto :

Non... Mais... MERDE ! Je me suis fais des films ou quoi ? J'ai mal interprété la situation ? Je croyais qu'il était amoureux de moi, et en réalité il se tape Saga ! Raaah ! Mais je suis con ! Je suis vraiment fou, parano et gay en plus de ça ! Oh mais merde quoi ! Pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait juste parce qu'il s'est déconnecté subitement quand je lui ai demandé si il était jaloux ? Après tout, ça arrive d'avoir une panne de courant... Même si la sienne dure depuis presque deux semaines...Et puis quand je l'appelais il avait plus de batterie... Mais si ça sonnait... bah, il devait pas avoir son téléphone avec lui... En fait... Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens ! Je me suis fait de gros films !

« Euh... Hiroto ? T'es sur que ça va ? »

Fin POV Hiroto.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda Hiroto en redressant la tête.

« Ben... Tu te tape la tête contre la table depuis au moins cinq minutes...

-Huh ? … Aaah ! C'est pour ça que j'ai mal à la tête alors... »

Saga plaqua sa main contre son visage, poussant un soupir exaspéré. Le guitariste regarda autour de lui, remarquant immédiatement l'absence de Nao. Il regarda le bassiste, et marmonna sérieusement :

« Tu sors avec lui.. ? »

Son ami éclata de rire, et secoua la tête.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Mais j'ai vraiment dormi avec lui, il a fait une série de cauchemars. Mais il n'y a rien entre Nao et moi. C'est un bon ami c'est tout... Mais... Tora & toi ?

-Non... » répondit Hiroto d'une petite voix. « C'était un pari débile avec Shô et Tora, avec une guitare à la clef... Donc tu imagine comment j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, hum ? Mais je pensais pas qu'il y aurait d'autres conséquences que le gain de la gratte. Je pensais pas que Nao serait jaloux, je me focalisais sur ma guitare. Mais, en voyant sa réaction, ça m'a amené à réfléchir... Et je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des sentiments. »

Le bassiste eut un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

-J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Et il ne s'est plus connecté sur MSN depuis notre dernière conversation il y a deux semaines.

-Ah bon ? Je l'ai pourtant vu connec... Eto... Enfin bref... »

Hiroto le regardait, visiblement blessé par la phrase de son ami. Il s'appuya encore plus sur le dossier du canapé, le regard légèrement perdu. Saga s'installa à ses côtés.

« Vas lui parler. » conseilla-t-il.

Hiroto serra les lèvres, puis hocha la tête. Il se leva, enfila sa veste, et sortit. Pas de Nao à l'horizon. Il poussa un soupir, esquissant un sourire en voyant de la buée en sortir. Il avança un peu dans la rue, et glissa malencontreusement sur une plaque de verglas. Il poussa un cri de surprise, puis insulta le sol, sans pour autant se redresser. Deux mains le soulevèrent, et l'aidèrent à se tenir droit.

« Ça va aller Hiroto ? » demanda Nao. « Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Hiroto le regarda, d'abord surpris, puis ravi. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue, avant de grommeler.

« J'ai mal au poignet... Je peux avoir un bisou magique ? »

Le batteur haussa les sourcils, puis eut un petit sourire en comprenant. Il prit donc le poignet du guitariste entre ses mains, pour y déposer un petit baiser. Son cadet eut un sourire attendrit.

« Et j'ai mal là aussi. » fit-il en montrant ses lèvres.

Nao eut un sourire éblouissant, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sans s'arrêter de sourire. Hiroto répondit à ses lèvres, passant ses bras autour du cou de son aîné. Leurs visages s'écartèrent, les deux ornés d'un sourire.

« Je crois que j'ai encore mal... »


End file.
